Titans
Titans-Ordered by Top Score Potential Madame Web +2 near miss / +60% bonus score from combo counters The Goblin +2 attack / +60% bonus score from combos Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) +2 near miss / +65% bonus score from boss ko's Black Suit Swiney-Girl +2 Rings / +2 near miss Mary Jane (Spider Island) +2 Rings / +1 near miss Peter Parker +2 near miss / +50% score from running Agent Venom +2 attack / Enemies give 100% more vials Spider-Woman (May Parker) +2 attack / +7 seconds added to the combo timer Spider-Man (Winter Outfit) +1 to combos from S.H.I.E.L.D. bombs / 30% bonus score from collecting vials Strategy Guide **It seems you have stumbled upon one of our special projects that is being updated. Check back soon to see what our team cooks up!** First off, it is important to understand titan levels and their respective multiplier. Titans have a unique system when it comes to leveling up. The multiplier of titans jumps around in different intervals than traditional methods seen in the other rarities. I will start off at 5*, as that is where owning a titan becomes effective as an addition/lead for your team. Here are the max multipliers according to rank for titans. 5*=x11.9 6*=x14.3 7*=x15.5 8*=x17.5 When you look at these numbers it is important to note the increase numbers to maximize your multiplier with rank up. For example, if you own 2 titans, both at 5*, and 3 rank up cards, you would benefit more by ranking one card to 7* and one to 6 * for a multiplier gain of +6, rather than just maxing one for a multiplier gain of +5.6 Also important to note, if you own two or more titans such as Felicity and Goblin, it is unimportant which card you max first. As long as they are both at 5* the card you rank higher will have no affect on your team. You can max goblin and lead with a 5* Felicity and get the same results by leading with a max felicity and 5* goblin in 2nd. The multiplier will be the same either way, and the only difference is who you lead with. Which brings us to the Goblin/Felicity debate. In raw score points alone, playing at a high skill level, Felicity is absolute top dog. The number of near misses in a run substantially dwarf the attack and combo bonus score, as a near miss with Felicity still scores much higher than a near miss with goblin. Goblin's +2 attack is no match for Felicity's near ability because of near miss opportunities being so much greater in a run, and goblins combo bonus does not make up for enough points to cover all the lost points from near misses. Felicity's boss bonus just solidifies it by nearly negating Goblin's boss score being slightly behind Goblin while scoring against a boss because of Goblin's attack and combo racking up against the boss, is still not enough for Goblin to catch up. This scenario is only if you are able to hit a good majority of near misses in a run. However, if you find near misses to be hazardous later in a run, and don't want to risk losing your head scoring card, then goblin is best by far. If you hit half or less near miss in a run, goblins skills will outmatch felicity, and will result in better scores for players who have trouble completing runs, as it will make going the distance much easier, which in the end is the REAL score decider. A Felicity with +5nm wouldn't help if doing near misses gets you killed by the second boss but you are able to actually finish with goblin. Any card+ 7 bosses defeated is better than ANY card without a great run. A good variation on this is to run with Felicity for 3 minutes while using crushing combos, and when it runs out, near miss like a mad man until you die (or don't) and revive with Goblin to resume a relaxed run with Goblin, while having the advantage of a very high early score from felicity. If you have any other questions or comments on titans, please post them Gallery of all Titans released Image: Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) (Titan).jpg| Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) June 2015 Image: The Goblin (Titan).jpg| The Goblin June 2015 Image: Mary Jane (Spider Island) (Titan).jpg| Mary Jane (Spider Island) September 2015 Image: Peter Parker (Titan).jpg| Peter Parker September 2015 Image: Agent Venom (Titan).jpg| Agent Venom November 2015 Image: Madame Web (Titan).jpg| Madame Web November 2015 Image: Spider-Woman (May Parker) (Titan).jpg| Spider-Woman (May Parker) December 2015 Image: Spider-Man (Winter Outfit) (Titan).jpg| Spider-Man (Winter Outfit) December 2015 Image: Black Suit Swiney-Girl (Titan).jpg| Black Suit Swiney-Girl January 2016 Image: The Bombastic Bag-Man (Titan).jpg| The Bombastic Bag-Man April 2016 Image: Black Cat (Titan).jpg| Black Cat April 2016 Image: Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (Titan).jpg| Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) May 2016 Image: Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales Unmasked) (Titan).jpg| Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales Unmasked) May 2016 Image: Iron Spider (Titan).jpg| Iron Spider May 2016 Image: Spider-UK (Titan).jpg| Spider-UK May 2016 Image: Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut (Titan).jpg| Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut June 2016 Image: Spider-Gwen (Titan).jpg| Spider-Gwen June 2016 Image: Peter Parker -- Civil War (Secret Wars) (Titan).jpg| Peter Parker -- Civil War (Secret Wars) June 2016 Image: All New Agent Venom Titan.png| All-New Agent Venom Image: Black Suit Spider-Girl Titan.png| Black Suit Spider-Girl Image: Scorn Titan.jpg| Scorn Image: Payback Titan.jpg| Payback Image: Spider-Carnage (Titan).jpg| Spider-Carnage Image: Black Suit Kraven Titan.jpg| Black Suit Kraven Image: Mania Titan.png| Mania Image: Spider-Girl (April Parker) Titan.png| Spider-Girl (April Parker) Image: Symbiote Spider-Man (Titan).jpg| Symbiote Spider-Man Image: Spider-Man 2099 (Titan).jpg| Spider-Man 2099 Image: All-New Spider-Man 2099 (Titan).jpg| All-New Spider-Man 2099 Image: Flipside (Titan).jpg| Flipside Image: Superior Venom (Titan).jpg| Superior Venom Image: Venom (Titan).jpg| Venom Image: Superior Spider-Man (Titan).jpg| Superior Spider-Man Image: Spider-Punk (Titan).jpg| Spider-Punk Category:Titan Cards Category:Cards Category:Rarities